How far can love take you?
by tay-renee96
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Set after Last Sacrifice, things seem like they're working out, everything is fine and good, until the usual happens. Someone is put in danger, lifes are put at risk and they're more struggles. Read, enjoy and review. CHp1 of many
1. 01 Misleading Guidance

**CHAPTER ONE  
**_Misleading Guidance_

**Rose POV**

Having to talk to your mother about being in a relationship with a boy is hard enough. Talking to your mum, in which you've only just begun getting close to, about a love that was forbidden, with an older man; well, that was just something else altogether. I loved Dimitri though, I would endure a whole army of strigoi for him, I was sure I could simply face my mother.

**"What were you thinking Rose? Getting involved with Belikov whilst at the Academy? He's older than you Rose. The more important thing is that you lied about it all this time, you didn't even tell the princess"** my mother said as she pulled me into another room alone. My mother was good at giving lectures and making people feel smaller than they were, I guess it's where I got it from. My wounds were healing, but I was still sore.

**"Mom! I know everything that was going on. We tried to stop it, we even tried controlling how we felt, but we just couldn't mom. I know you're trying to just look out for me, but I can deal with this, I promise."** I said with a determined voice. After being shot and going through everything I had with both Dimitri and those I loved and cared for, I found it too exhausting trying to hide how I felt. I understood that there were rules against most of the things I tended to do, but everything I did was for a reason.

That's when my mother looked at me, really looked at me. After a while, I was beginning to get a little nervous, I was about to ask if there was something on my face. She stopped though and gave me a sad smile. **"You really can deal with it, can't you?"** She wasn't asking me, it had been a statement. She was realizing that I was growing up and that I could deal with it as I was strong enough. I nodded and gave her a comforting smile. At the time that she was finally starting to act like my mother, I didn't need one as much. Yes, I would need my mother my whole life, but I could survive without her now.

With that, she turned and left. I was left alone, in the room. It was so silent that I could hear myself breathe. I took a moment of alone time to think things through. Everyone was very aware of mine and Dimitri's relationship, the majority of them accepting it. Lissa and I no longer had the bond that would have to be the strangest of them all. Lissa was also Queen. Our intentions of only stalling the elections resulted in Lissa actually being elected and chosen to be queen. It was ironic really, how things changed. I would have done it all over again.

**"Little Dhampir"** Adrian's familiar voice filled the room. My head snapped up as I saw Adrian in the doorway. The last time I had seen him was when he had been in my room, I had hurt him badly when being with Dimitri whilst we had been together. I had confessed that I loved him, but it would always be Dimitri. Adrian had seemed to break after that, he hadn't spoken to me since. When I had woken up from being shot and found out that it hadn't been Lissa who had healed me, I had been shocked to think of the idea of Adrian doing it instead. He hadn't, but Dimitri had said that he would have done it. I didn't think I could deal with another session with him, my emotions were too fragile right now.

He put his hand up as soon as he knew I was about to protest about talking to him. **"No listen Rose. I know you wouldn't have intentionally hurt me; you also would have avoided it if you could have. I'm still so angry and hurt, but I couldn't help but realize that being mad at you was being mad at me. I do love you, and I know you love me, but it's not like what you and Dimitri have. It's not meant to work that way, I realize that now. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, and I know how I have been acting has been making that worse. I just came to tell you that, things won't be like they were, but I want to try, I want us to try. The friendship thing will be different, but I would prefer that over the not talking and hating each other**". I had never seen Adrian so serious and hopeful. I sighed; he thought I hated him, when I could only hate myself after what I had done to him.

**"I could never hate you Adrian. Not ever, do you understand?"** I said as I closed the distance between us and hugged him. **"Being friends sounds good"**. I looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. With that, another person seemed to be finished talking to me and left me. I groaned and walked down the hall towards both mine and Dimitri's room. Before I reached the door, Dimitri turned the corner and almost ran into me. Dimitri being the God he is, caught me easily before I fell to the floor, his arm snaking around my waist. Thoughts of the time when we first met flooded my mind, even then, when I had hated him for being the reason we would have to go to go back to the academy, he had still been beautiful.

**"Rose, you should be in bed resting."** his Russian accent making it seem fierce, but I knew he was only trying to look after me. He tsked me when I began to tell him my excuse for being out of bed. The man knew me all too well. I sighed and just leaned into him, relishing in his warmth and strength as he opened the door and helped me over to the bed. I laid down knowing that I wouldn't win this even if I tried.** "At least don't leave me here alone this time!"** I begged. He had gone off to run some errands last time, I had gotten bored and left the confinements of my room, only to run into my mother. Dimitri chuckled at me before sitting down on the side of the bed and resting his hand on my flat stomach.

**"You know I will always come back for you Roza**". He only used the Russian version of my name when he was feeling particularly affectionate with me. The first time he had used it was when we were under the influence of Victor's lust charm. It had been the first time that we had given into our desires. I remembered seeing the look in his as he held me and kissed me. Things had been hard since the moment we had met, but I couldn't help but love him each and every moment of that time. Could love conquer all?


	2. 02 Duty Calls

**CHAPTER TWO  
**_Duty Calls  
_**Rose POV**

I had finally convinced Dimitri to stay close to me as I slept. All I had to do was a little pout and mention my injuries. I hadn't realized how sore and exhausted I was relaxing into the side of Dimitri's body. We didn't kiss, we didn't touch other than to snuggle, and we didn't say anything. The world fell away and I was flowing through a dreamless sleep for once. When I woke up, it felt as though I had been sleeping for what seemed like forever. Without opening my eyes, I assessed my surroundings and the amount of pain that remained in my body. I still ached, but there was no intense pain like there had been before I had fallen asleep. Dimitri also wasn't with me; I couldn't feel his strong, warm body beside mine.

My eyes snapped open to verify that he wasn't there in the bed with me. My eyes frantically searched the rest of the room; he was nowhere to be found. It always seemed to be that the worst possible circumstance came to my mind, for instance, the circumstance had been that Dimitri changing back into a Dhampir had been a dream. My body shot up into a sitting position on the bed, my arm crumpling a piece of paper. I grabbed the piece of paper and saw that the note was from Dimitri. I sighed in relief as I lay back down to read it.

_'Roza,_

_I'm just with your mother, meeting the promised guardians from the academy. I'll be back soon. Don't get up, please._

_Love D. '_

The new graduates were here already? It seemed like only yesterday Lissa and I had come to court. I guess my mission to save Dimitri and turn him back, then finding Lissa's sister proved to have taken longer than I had expected. As usual, I didn't do what Dimitri said. I got up and went to take a shower. I felt as though I hadn't had this kind of alone time, Rose time, in what seemed like forever. I loved Dimitri, but I hadn't really had time to just think. As I stood beneath the water, I couldn't help but think of Dimitri. He was beautiful, warm, godlike. He was no longer invincible though, he had shown me that when a strigoi had gained the upper hand on him and he had become strigoi. I tensed at the memory of the strigoi sunk his teen into Dimitri's neck when we were so close to getting out of the cave.

Just at that moment, a tanned hand reached into the shower and turned the tap off before wrapping a towel around me and pulling me out. "**Shh, it's okay Rose**" It was Dimitri. I realized I had been crying as those tears turned into sobs as I buried my head into the crook of Dimitri's neck. I had forgiven Dimitri for showing his imperfections; I had also long forgiven the things he had done to me whilst being strigoi. I just hadn't truly dealt with all the emotions and memories the way I should have. When the sobs died down, Dimitri kissed my forehead and gave me a bit of time alone to get dried and dressed. I still wasn't ready to be out doing a lot, so I didn't have to wear clothes I could fight in or my guardian attire. I ended up just pulling sweat pants on with a singlet.

When I walked out to the bedroom, I found Dimitri sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. I walked up to him, combing my hands through his rich and beautiful hair. I didn't say anything, just pulled him close. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rested on my stomach. He was all too careful about not bumping my injuries. When we finally both calmed down a bit and had control of our emotions, I decided we needed to try and get back to our normal routine, well at least what we could anyway. Lissa was the first thing that came to my mind, we had barely been able to talk since she had been crowned queen and I had been recovering from being shot. I tried to reach out for her, but then I was reminded that we were no longer connected with the bond.

Reaching down and grabbing Dimitri's hand, lacing our fingers together, I began to move out of the room. I needed to go see Lissa, and I knew that Dimitri wouldn't let me go alone because of my injuries, so I just brought him with me. Lissa's place was just down the hall from ours, I knocked on the door, not knowing if Christian was in there. **"Not having this bond is a bitch**" I mumbled to Dimitri as he stood close to me. Christian was the one to open the door, but all clothes were on. I was about to tease him for not getting down and dirty with Lissa, when I saw how pale he was and the strained lines that his face had.

The worst possible thoughts came into my mind like usual, but I knew that this time there was something bad going on, Dimitri knew too as he grabbed my arm to support me.** "There was another strike at her Rose, there are still many rebelling against her, the ones that preferred Tatiana"**Christian's words were husky and laced with exhaustion. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think. There were two things that I couldn't live without in my life, and the one person who had been there with me through everything was hurt and I hadn't been able to prevent it even though it had been my job. I ran, despite my injuries and Dimitri begging me to stop, I ran. I went to Lissa. I ignored all of the doctors and nurses trying to stop me from seeing her. When I got to her, I found her laying in the bed, Adrian by her side. I saw that he was touching her stomach, his eyes closed and his facial expression showing deep concentration. He was healing her. I then returned my gaze back to Lissa and I dropped to my knees. She looked so weak and fragile and I didn't know what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the characters unless specified


	3. 03 Disrupted Peace

**CHAPTER THREE  
**_Disrupted Peace  
_**Dimitri POV**

I had seen Rose already break down once today; it had sent me over the edge. Seeing her so vulnerable, compared to her normal Rose Hathaway, carefree attitude, it had struck something in me. The one person who I thought was the strongest had a weak moment, now she was having another one. Rose had been through a lot, it seemed like more than the rest of us. When she had been able, we had lain in bed and she had told me about some of the things she had done in the times that I hadn't been with her. Now knowing the extent she had gone to in order to 'kill', then save, then deal with me claiming to no longer love her; it was a big thing. Yet she never got to receive peace, here she was, now dealing with her best friends pain.

I knew she would blame it on herself; she always took the blame for everything, she felt like she needed to help and protect everyone, even if it caused her pain, both physically and mentally. As she ran to where Lissa was getting treatment, I couldn't help but try to get her to stop. Her wounds weren't healed and she was already weak. She kept running though, the only thing that was on her mind was her best friend, and her charge. The part in Rose that told her to protect and save everyone but herself was the one of the many things that made me love her, but it also was the hardest thing about her. She would run in the path of danger and be rebellious, never thinking about how it would affect people if she got hurt or worse. It meant that my job of protecting the one woman I loved was the hardest job I had ever had to do in my life. I wouldn't have traded such a job for anything in this world.

I got to the room where Lissa was being looked after just a few moments after Rose. I took in the scene of Lissa on the bed, paler than usual and looking so weak. Adrian healing her, focusing harder than I had seen him do in his life. Then there was Rose on the floor, her legs must have given out and she hadn't gotten back up again. Seeing such a scene seemed to make me feel helpless, the only other time I had felt like this was when Tasha had shot Rose and I couldn't do anything. It wasn't Rose in danger this time thank god, but I knew she needed Lissa. She couldn't lose Lissa, she was the queen, Rose's best friend, Christian's girlfriend. She was also my friend, my queen, plus she was a Moroi. _They come first_. The words came into my mind, they had been taught to us since most of us could remember.

I walked over to Adrian and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched under my hand, he had been solely focused on healing Lissa. As I watched his face, I could see the determination, the hurt and every other emotion in his eyes, I couldn't help but regret how I had hurt him when it had come to Rose. **"Adrian, you need to feed before you can do much more**" I said softly. Lissa's color was a bit better, but she was very weak. She would heal though, I knew she would. I knew that Adrian was about to protest, but I'm assuming that the look I gave him made him decide differently. I knew he would also figure out that he needed blood to get stronger so he could keep healing her. He nodded and got up, walking to the door, on the way he stopped in front of Rose. **"She will live Rose, she is holding on, and somehow, she is healing herself slowly from the inside out. I'm doing what I can, but I'm not like her with the healing**". Adrian's voice seemed to sound as though he was years older than he was. Rose just nodded and gave him a look that I knew only Adrian and her would ever share. They had a connection, one that was completely different to ours.

Now that I knew Lissa would survive, I needed to put my focus back on Rose. I could tell she was hurting, physically from her wounds. Running and what not would have put strain on her stiches, some may have even ripped. I went to her and squatted down. I slowly unbuttoned the top of her top to see her bandage. There was no blood, but I still knew that she wasn't fine. She needed to rest. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. She didn't seem to be trembling as much as she had been when we had been at the door of Lissa's room. b"I know you don't want to leave her Roza, but you need sleep. You need to heal, just like she is. She won't be alone, I promise you. We can come visit later, but for now you need to rest/b". The usual Rose would have objected to leaving her friend, but she knew I was right. As I got her up off the floor and too the door, Christian walked in and went to sit beside Lissa's bed. He seemed to look as though he had a little more hope.

I took Rose back to the room, walking in silence. I helped her into bed, pulling off her shoes and pulling the blanket up and over her. I saw her face, so down and pale. I gave in and lay down beside her, wrapping her in my arms. We didn't speak for a long time, but when Rose looked up at me with a confused expression, I was instantly aware of the eeriness of this moment. **"Oh God, they're coming"** Rose whispered. Who was coming? Why were they coming? How did she know? Just at that moment I found out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor do I own the characters, unless specified


End file.
